mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Swordsman
A or swordswoman is a person trained in the art of the sword fighting. Plurally they are referred to as swordsmen, swordswomen or (mixed gender) swordspeople. Nearly every crew and organization has a swordsman in it. A skilled swordsman is a valuable asset to a crew, and swordsmen are often found in positions of high respect, such as a first mate or even the captain. Some swordsmen are referred to as . Abilities and Powers In Hedgehog Piece there are different types of swordsmen. Most swordsmen are classified as "speed types", using their agility and speed as momentum for fast, but not as impactful strikes. Shichibukai Michi Canera and Zinzuki Kerulaii would be classified as such. There are other types of swordsmen too, but the only other major classification of swordsmen there are would be the "power types", using their strength and skill with the " Power of Destruction " to create impactfully devastating strikes. Charles Tala and Drake Mealei would be considered this type of swordsmen. Commonly swordsmen are capable of using more than two swords at once. While this can be an indication of how powerful a swordsman is, there may be some exceptions. Power of Destruction It has been said that certain swordsmen possess the , a product of immense strength and skill. Users of this power can channel their energy through their swords and bodies, with a number of applications: * Lifting heavy objects or moving and reacting at incredible speeds. * Cutting things that are usually harder than the sword itself, such as certain types of stone or even steel. The substance usually splits apart a few moments after being cut. * Transferring the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the sword at high speed, creating a "vacuum blade" of compressed air; or by simply creating strong winds with sword blows. This is known as a . * Cutting objects that are thicker than the length of the sword, such as buildings or ships. * Channeling elemental power into sword slashes, such as fire or electricity. There are no swordsmen throughout Hedgehog Piece that actually have the ability to use these powers. Strengths and Weaknesses Swordsmen have many advantages that most martial artists do not have. While a martial artist may try to break a wall with brute force, a swordsman can cut an opening with much less effort. When deftly used, swords can be invaluable for blocking projectiles like cannonballs and spears without getting hurt in the process. Advanced swordsmen can cut the very air to make powerful projectile attacks. It should also be noted that advanced swordsmen can use their swords to block flying cutting attacks as well as produce them. Powerful slicing attacks, physical and flying, can also be very effective at altering the terrain by destroying or breaking obstacles. This gives swordsmen an advantage both in hunting down fleeing or hiding foes, and in evading or escaping tough situations. As for their weaknesses, offensively, swordsmen have problems with opponents that are resilient against cutting attacks. Weaker swordsmen are unable to break through foes that use iron or steel, though more advanced swords can break through these materials, especially with the power of destruction. The offensive limitations of swordsmen are seen most often when dealing with numerous Devil Fruit powers. Devil Fruits that harden the body take considerable force to overcome. Without the use of Busoshoku Haki, it is virtually impossible for a swordsman to deal with Logia Devil Fruit users. Defensively, swordsmen have to be wary of attacks that lack solid form, as well as weapon breaking abilities. Aside from purely relying on speed, swordsmen have little defense against formless projectile attacks like those produced by some Paramecia Devil Fruit users, as well as having trouble with destructive Logia types. A swordsman's power relies greatly on his or her swords, so weapon breaking attacks (most commonly used by other swordsmen, ironically), are a problem. While less common, stealing a swordsman's swords (by force or by stealth), can also work. List of Swordsmen and Swordswomen *Michi Canera; Shichibukai; Twin Knife Style *Zinzuki Kerulaii; ThunderScars; Yontoryu *Drake Mealei; Unnamed Crew; Natsu Ryu and Tekiō *Jonas Harken; Marine Captain; Misu-Tenryu *Dyon Sai; Vice Admiral; ??? *Crime Boss Hamiki; Slave Trader; Ittoryu *Charles Tala; Bounty Hunter; Templar Ittoryu *???; Unknown/None; ??? *Jenelle Neveah; ThunderScars; ??? *Zone Tuseil; Pirate; Reverse Ittoryu Category:Occupations